


Blue Is A Good Colour on You, But I'm Better

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [41]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bang City, F/M, Let's See if You Find It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: In clothing meant to emphasize the sensuality of a woman, she looked more unfeminine than ever.





	

This weekend, most of their children were out. Drew and Ty were on a camping trip with the Dragon Scouts and won’t be back until Sunday afternoon. It was Jason and Michael’s turn to spend the weekend at Casterly Rock with Tywin so they were sent there as soon as school ended yesterday. That left only Joanna Blue and Alysanne Belle, aged four and three respectively.

Aside from full-time jobs, raising a family was round-the-clock work. Jaime and Brienne understood that spending time together was just as important as having time to yourself. They would switch Saturdays or as they called it, “Satur-Me.” One of them looked after the kids for a few hours while the other did other things such as going to the gym, going out with friends for lunch or coffee, getting a haircut, for example. It was Jaime’s turn to look after the girls so he took them to the zoo. Brienne cleaned up their kitchen after breakfast then made arrangements to meet Ellaria for a shopping trip.

Shopping wasn’t Brienne’s favourite activity but she needed to do something mindless after a week of meetings and other administrative duties as department chair. Classes would begin in a few weeks. Besides, Ellaria was fun. She was also, Brienne discovered hours later as she let herself inside their house, a witch. Not only had Ellaria managed to drag her in to Red Boudoir, a luxury lingerie shop, she had also put a spell on her to buy two nighties.  
She had never worn knighties. Never.

It wasn’t because she didn’t think they looked nice. Her body was just wrong for it. She stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom staring at herself critically in the crimson, sheer nightie. It had thin silk straps and a sweetheart neckline lavished with rich lace and more silk. It was a baby doll style, hugging her broad chest before flaring out in a skirt that barely skimmed past her buttocks. A black lingerie set came with it, a push-up bra and ridiculously tiny G-string that didn’t look it would survive the gentlest tug.  
Brienne saw her reflection sigh. Her pale blonde hair had lengthened to a bob a little past her ears. Though it was fall, she was still heavily freckled, especially around her neck and chest. Pregnancies and breastfeeding meant she wasn’t as flat in the chest anymore but her breasts were still small. The push-up gave her a shadow of a cleavage. She still exercised regularly and watched what she ate. So while her stomach was flat, the lower part was a little loose now and there was a slight roll when she bent or sat down. Her thighs were pale, freckled shadows through the sheer number but they still looked thick and strong. In clothing meant to emphasize the sensuality of a woman, she looked more unfeminine than ever.

She thought she looked alright in the shop’s mirror and Ellaria told her so. But Brienne knew the truth. It had special lighting and probably a mirror that made you look smaller. She couldn’t decide between the crimson and midnight blue, the former the house colours of Jaime’s family. That’s why she got both.

She shimmied out of the crimson nightie to put on the blue. It was the same. The shade brought out the blueness of her eyes and made them look round and big. But it was still the same too-athletic body, unfeminine and wrong in the delicate cloth.

A last look at the mirror and Brienne pulled off the nightie. As she did, she heard the front door slam open, followed by the familiar giggles of her daughters then Jaime’s warm, laughing voice. Panicking, she dived back into their closet and shoved the clothes into the black glossy Red Boudoir bag. She stashed it under one of the lower shelves, next to the hamper. She snapped off her bra and yanked down the G-string. Her t-shirt and jeans were at the foot of the bed. Hearing footsteps both light and heavy approaching the bedroom, she once again panicked and grabbed a t-shirt dress from the rack.

“Mommy? Mommy!” Joanna Blue was calling her as the bedroom door opened. Brienne squeaked and shoved her head roughly through the neckline. She turned away from the door as it opened. Just as she tugged the dress past her wait, Jaime stepped in and saw the high globes of her ass before they were covered. His smirk dropped when she turned around to smile at them. 

“Sweethearts!” She exclaimed, getting on her knees to welcome them with a hug.

“Mommy!” Joanna launched herself in her mother’s arms. Her hair was rich, spun gold, her eyes big and blue. Unlike her brother’s her skin was smooth and freckle-free. Brienne kissed her on the forehead while she held out her arm to Alysanne Belle. Brienne’s smile was warm and tender as her one-year-old staggered to her. Alysanne had pale, thin hair, soft, green eyes and freckles from forehead to everywhere else.

“I missed you. Did you have fun?” She asked them, kissing Alysanne and glancing at Jaime.

Even with his windblown blond hair, black t-shirt rumpled from carrying the kids and his jeans stained with patches of cheese, according to Brienne’s nose, Jaime Lannister was a flesh-and-blood god. After eleven years together the impact of his appearance made her head swim and her knees feel hollow. 

“I managed to convince them not to finish off the contents of the ice cream truck,” Jaime said, leaning against the door with a grin. His emerald eyes were twinkling. That was not unusual. But his lips were crooked in a smirk that Brienne didn’t trust for one second. He couldn’t see the Red Boudoir bag since she was blocking it and he didn’t catch her parading around in those ridiculous bits of clothing—which will be returned tomorrow, she vowed. It was a smile she knew too well—one that promised she was going to end up on her back on some piece of furniture or the floor in just a little while. Her heart slammed hard in her chest at that inevitability before it beat again, faster. Blushing, Brienne turned her attention to the children.

“Ice cream!” She exclaimed, widening her eyes playfully. “Did you bring some home for Mommy?”

Alysanne and Joanna looked at each other, grinned and shook their heads sheepishly. Her heart melted at their dimpled smiles, mirrors of Jaime’s. Brienne pretended to pout. Jaime laughed.

“Well, that doesn’t matter. I hope you didn’t eat too much because I got us ice cream for dessert,” she told them in a stage whisper. 

“Yay!” Alysanne said.

“Give Mommy a kiss so I can give you a bath, ladies,” Jaime told his daughters. 

“Oh, I can do it,” Brienne offered as she stood up. “You’ve been out all day, you need to rest.”

Aside from wanting to give Jaime some time to rest, she did miss their daughters. Jaime strolled toward her and kissed her full and quick on the mouth. She had to swallow the purr rising from her throat. “Thanks, wife. Why don’t you join me for coffee in the kitchen when you’re done with the girls?” 

“Sounds like a date,” she said. He kissed the smile on her lips again and she led Joanna and Alysanne out of the closet. 

She and Jaime had a bathtub in their bathroom and that’s where she took the girls. They loved it. As she soaped and gently scrubbed their soft skins, she asked them about the animals they saw and what they did. The girls were eager to share. They told her about the tigers and lions, monkeys, sea lions, “Pink birds!” according to Joanna, and “Sssnakesssss!” by Alysanne. From what Brienne gleaned, Jaime had taken them to every part of the zoo. Not the easiest thing with children and a place crammed with more. He wasn’t the most patient man but he had infinite amounts for his children, especially his daughters. After four boys, he was glad to have daughters at last. 

Brienne helped them get dressed the readied them for their nap. Joanna grinned and whispered, “Ice cream!” before closing her eyes and sighing. Brienne kissed her on the cheek and tucked Alysanne in next. It was Alysanne who kissed her, a wet, clumsy but darling kiss on the cheek. She hugged her baby tight before drawing the blankets to her chin. 

She found Jaime in the kitchen. The aroma of a rich, gourmet brew was both soothing and stimulating and she breathed it in deeply. For a few seconds, she watched him pour the coffee into mugs at the table, her eyes soft. She wanted to show her appreciation to her husband but how? He often joked there was no one like him. He wasn’t aware how close to the truth he was. Most men would complain about having to watch the children for a few hours but not Jaime Lannister. Brienne could always rely on him.  
“Husband,” she greeted entering the room. Jaime’s gaze at her was one of pure adoration and desire and she flushed. Her body was quick to respond, her nipples tightening and straining against the cotton, her cunt getting swollen and wet, reminding her that she was not wearing underwear. For one wild moment, she entertained the idea of just putting on the sheer blue nightie and nothing else. Her cheeks reddened so that upon reaching Jaime, he teased her.

“Now what could possibly be going on here,” he said, lightly tapping her temple, “to bring this on?” His knuckles brushed her cheek and it bloomed a rich scarlet.

“Nothing. It’s just the steam from the coffee, ass,” she told him, nodding at the cups on the table. Before she could sit down, however, Jaime wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

“Hmm. Let me hold you for a bit, wife. I missed you.” 

She sank against him, though she was taller. “Missed you too.”

They kissed gently though their bodies were thrumming, aching to be joined. She arched her neck as he nibbled on her jaw then lowered her head so their lips could touch again. Her hands pressed the hard pecs of his chest as he cupped her face. This time, she moaned as he sucked her full bottom lip. The pleasure was an electrical jolt. He chuckled at her response and kissed her on the mouth. 

“Did you have fun at the zoo?” Brienne asked huskily, her lips parting open to gasp as he kissed her on the cheek, the tip of her nose.

“Not as much fun if you’d been there,” he admitted before licking the side of her neck. “Fuck, wife.” She shivered, goosebumps rising on her skin. She tilted her neck even more to give him access and he sucked at the skin. “You always smell good.”

When he kissed and held her, Brienne forgot how gawky and unfeminine she was. She didn’t have as much hang-ups with her body as she did when they first started going out but they were still there. She worried about her tits sagging, her cunt no longer being as tight due to childbirth. She worried about cellulite on her ass, the roll of her stomach. In Jaime’s arms she felt beautiful but she couldn’t shake off the image of herself in those ridiculous nighties. She tried to forget by kissing him back passionately, her mouth opening and tongue swooping inside to touch his. This she didn’t have to pretend, though. His cock prodding at her stomach told her he wanted her.

“Brienne.” Laughter laced his voice, strained by desire. He kissed her shoulder and raked his teeth across her collarbones. “Is it coffee you want or me?”

She smirked. “Coffee, of course.”

He affected a wounded, heartbroken look, complete with a hand to his chest. She laughed and they sat down to enjoy their coffee. 

They sat close together, such that she was practically sitting on his lap. Jaime had always been more demonstrative and affectionate. He touched and kissed her, teased her. His emerald eyes burned looking at her, watching her blush and squirm. Generally, she was still shy with affection and so would just touch him on the cheek or kiss him. Jaime didn’t complain, bless him. But inside, her body was a coiled spring, tensed and anticipating for what happened next. Her skin was warm, her nipples painfully tight. In her cunt was that familiar tingle. She crossed her legs, looking at her lap momentarily so she missed Jaime’s sexy, predatory grin. 

She finished her cup, blushing because Jaime was watching her as if she was doing something amazing. Done, she took their cups to the sink. 

As she soaped the cups, she felt Jaime move behind her. He kissed her on the nape while his hands cupped and squeezed her tits from behind. “Husband,” she moaned as his hands caressed her tits while he continued kissing her nape and shoulders. His cock prodded at her buttocks.

“You want to take a ‘nap’ too?” He teased her, biting teasingly at the tip of her ear as he raised her skirt. Brienne flushed as his hand cupped her cunt eagerly. “Ha. I knew you weren’t wearing panties. Saw the wisdom of my advice at last, didn’t you, wife?”

For as long as they’ve been together, Jaime had been trying to convince her to do without underwear. He pretended to misunderstand why she could skip wearing bras unless when pregnant and breastfeeding but still wore panties. During their ten-year-anniversary in Dorne last year, she skipped panties the entire time, as a present to him. They never left the hotel suite until check-out and back in the cruise ship, effectively locked themselves away from the world. Not only was she cunt-sore when they got home, she couldn’t sit comfortably. Jaime’s cock had been chafed too. But one week after their return, they resumed their regular fucking schedule.

As she squirmed and rubbed herself against him, having long put the cups down though her hands were still soapy, he continued huskily, “You’re dripping. It must be hell to be always wet and wearing panties.”

As he spoke, he circled her clit with his thumb while his fingers slid hard inside her cunt. Her spine arched but his arm round her chest kept her from moving much. He pinched her nipple and she whined. 

“Wife,” because Jaime just didn’t know when to stop talking unless she was sucking his cock dry. “There’s also something I want to show you. Something I want to ask you about?”

He pulled out and Brienne growled in frustration. The blasted man. She started to say he was a fucker when he turned her around and kept her pressed between the sink and his body. The skirt of her dress remained bunched at her waist. Her cheeks pinked and Jaime grinned as he reached in his pocket. 

“If you’ve decided to not wear panties anymore, what the fuck are you doing with this?” He asked casually, showing her the black G-string.

Mortified, Brienne groaned and covered her mouth. “Oh, gods.”

“Cute,” Jaime continued then sniffed it. He grinned and she reddened even more. “It’s also wet. But I would rather you don’t wear panties anymore.”

Hissing, she reached out to grab it but Jaime sidestepped her. “Jaime, give that back!”

“Only if you show me how you put on this teeny thing. Honestly wife, this doesn’t look like something you wear. You floss with it, more like,” he continued to joke as he sidestepped her again and leaped away when she attempted to grab it the second time. 

“Of course you don’t floss with it!” 

He fingered the strap and pretended to look affronted. “Do you wear it with this string in front? Seven Hells, wife, if you want an all-day orgasm just ask me to take a personal day. I’ll fuck you from sunrise to sundown.” 

“You’re impossible!” Brienne growled, trying to reach for the offending scrap again. “That’s now how I wear it!” 

“Ah ha! I knew you’ve worn it!” 

“Jaime, give that back. I can’t return the underwear to the store but if I can at least show it’s a complete set I might get part of a refund for the nightie. Come on!” 

This time, Jaime stopped and looked at her.

“What exactly did you buy this afternoon, wife?”

Brienne didn’t have to answer. The gleam in his eyes told her he knew exactly what they were. 

 

Brienne stomped into their bedroom, tensed and annoyed at Jaime’s amusement. She shot him another glare over her shoulder as she went in their closet and retrieved the Red Boudoir bag. He leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and looking both sexy and infuriating. Scowling, she pulled out the blue nightie and showed it to him. 

“There. This. I’m returning it.” She said, holding it through the straps toward him. “Not that you’ve never seen it before. I know you were sneaking around my stuff.”

Jaime didn’t deny it Instead, he said, “That’s a good shade of blue. Are you sure about returning it?” His casual tone made her want to scream. Gods, when would Jaime take her word regarding clothes? She knew her body. She knew what looked ridiculous and passable. The nightie was the former.

Hands on her hips, she snapped, “When have you ever seen me wear something so ridiculous?”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she snarled. Jaime laughed and pushed himself off the door way. He took the nightie from her and said, his tone gentle, “That’s what you think. I have to see.”

She snatched it from him. “No, you don’t. 

“Aw, come on, Brienne. You can’t tease me with a sexy thing like that and refuse to let me see it on you!” Jaime actually whined. He yanked out the G-string from his pocket. “See, I’ll even return this. You said they go together, right?”

“I don’t want to! I looking fucking ridiculous!”

“Where the fuck did you get such an idea?” He demanded, frowning. “You’re not. _Never to me._ ”

That mollified her, the truth in his eyes. Still, she shoved the nightie in the bag and took the G-string from him. “I don’t know, Jaime. I don’t look feminine. This is for women who are never mistaken for a man.”

Jaime never told her he once mistook her as one. But he was drunk. And even when did, his cock got hard. Finding out she was a woman was a big relief—not that he thought it was wrong to want to fuck another man. He preferred women. One woman. The one standing in front of him glorious in her irritation, eyes bright as sapphires, cheeks red as rubies and always a woman to him in every way and more than she could imagine. 

“Wife, you forget that only a small percentage of humanity use their brain. You’re a Lannister. You don’t care for the opinions of sheep especially when they’re idiotic.” Jaime told her. Brienne would never be one hundred percent confident with her body but she had come a long way. “That said, I do want you to know that your wide shoulders always call to be kissed and your impossibly long legs make me want to do nothing else but fuck you all day. Your tits are not as small as they used to be but by the gods, they’ve just become more sensitive and it positively kills me seeing them jiggle under your shirt. I like that when you’re under me you feel so strong. I like that you can probably crush my head between your impressive thighs. You’re not delicate but your eyes get soft when you look at me after fucking you, and your soft smiles for our children. Your hands are bigger than mine but they cared for our children and it’s your touch they want when they’re sick or hurt.” He nodded at the nighties in the bag. “You don’t need them to feel feminine but you’ve always been a woman to me. More importantly, you’re _my_ woman.”

The bag fell from Brienne’s hands as Jaime took the last step and kissed her. It was hot and possessive, punctuated with his rasps of “Mine,” and his hands stroking her roughly, possessively. He kneaded the firm globes of her ass, rubbed himself against her. Brienne, shaking and hot from his words, kissed him back as much, cupped his cock briefly before putting her arms around him. To be kissed by Jaime was like being consumed by wildfyre. She forgot all about the bag between them until she stepped on it and her foot crushed something lacy and delicate. Startled, she looked down and flushed.

“Oh. I can’t return that now,” she said, still holding Jaime, who was kissing and licking her neck.

“We can make doilies out of it,” Jaime told her, steering her away from the closet. But she shook her head. When he glanced back, she was breathing a bit too fast and her lower lip was trembling. “Wife? What’s the matter?”

Brienne ran a shaky hand through her hair. “Did you really mean what you said? That I. . .that I don’t need them,” she glanced at the crushed pile at their feet, “to feel feminine?”

“For me you don’t. But how do you feel? This is you, Brienne. You’re the authority of you, my love.” Jaime brushed his thumb on her pillowy mouth. “Not me.”

She took a deep breath. Her heart was racing. “I-I want to show you.” 

“Brienne—“

“No. I bought it because I wanted it for myself and you. For us. I wanted to see. And—Jaime, I am the authority of me but you’ve always seen me much clearer than I could.”

He kissed her on the cheek and held her close. “You don’t have to do this.”

“I want to.”

But he wasn’t convinced. “You’re probably think I did a reverse psychology on you—“

“No.” She smiled, touched that after his passionate and very inappropriate declaration, he was all protective and sweet. “I don’t think that. I really want to, husband. Would you mind giving me some privacy? Wait for me in bed.”

Jaime groaned and rested his forehead on hers. “Brienne? You always know how to hook me and make me fall in love with you all over again, you know that?”

She shook her head, giggling. “You never said. But it’s nice you told me.”

He kissed her again and let himself out.

Brienne waited until she heard him shrugging off his clothes before she started undressing. Her hands were shaking still but Jaime’s words hammered into her. Every time she turned them in her head, her resolve strengthened just a bit more. She pulled the G-string up, biting her lip as the moist satin quickly clung to her cunt swollen and dripping with need of her husband’s cock. She skipped the bra—the push-up didn’t give her much cleavage. She pushed her head through the midnight blue nightie.  
When she presented herself to Jaime, she found him sitting up against the headboard, his eyes almost black as he stroked his cock. His smile was tight as she stood before him in the sheer blue nightie, her nipples pink and tight, the moist patch on the narrow panel of her underwear growing as her cunt spilled more of her honey. Jaime stopped stroking himself and groaned lustily at the sight of her.

“Seven Hells, wife. You are breathtaking.”

She bowed her head, blushing.

“If not for our children waking up in a while, I’ll fuck you until sunrise.”

She bit her lip, took a deep breath and looked at him. To herself, she made the same promise. Her husband just got more handsome over time. On his muscular chest was a mix of gold and silver hairs, thinning as they approached his navel. She knelt at the foot of the bed and started crawling toward him, up his muscular legs tufted in gold and silver, up his hard thighs until she was straddling him. She remained on her knees as Jaime took his cock and stroked her through her underwear, from her cunt and all the way to her other opening at the back then toward the front again. She moaned as her clit swelled.

Jaime put an arm around her and helped her lie down next to him. His emerald eyes looked at her with an admiration that was both pure and sensual. She pulled him down and took his lips, pressing a moan against his tongue. He settled fully over her, his hand cradling the back of her head while the other cupped her breast. When his thumb rotated her nipple, she was glad for skipping the bra.

“Awesome,” he breathed, licking her jaw, down her neck. He squeezed her breasts through the lace before his tongue swiped around them. “Amazing. Just. . .fuck, Brienne. _Fuck._ ”

Her flushed cheeks turned to crimson as he continued his whispered marveling at her body. She watched him pull down her nightie, feeling her nipples tightening painfully at the predatory hunger in his eyes before he claimed one and pinched the other. With her arms restrained by the nightie, she could only touch him so she started pushing her body against his hard frame, giving him more of her breast. “The sweetest tits,” Jaime gasped, gently biting a swollen tip before sucking hard, his cheeks hollowing. As Brienne wheezed, he declared, “And only I get to taste. No one else. Only me.”

“Yes, husband. Please.”

As he continued feasting on her breasts, he kneed her legs apart until she spread and bent them. His hand lowered to the aching heat between them, growling against her nipple at finding her cunt wet but covered. “No underwear in our bed ever, wife,” he told her before giving the string a hard tug and a ripping sound following. Brienne bit her lip as cool air caressed her cunt before his hand cupped it. His mouth returned to her breast and he started fingering her.

She fought against the straps trapping her still until one tore and freed her arm. “Jaime,” she begged, pleaded, swore, wrapping her leg around his hip and opening herself further to his plunging fingers. She was so wet and open his one finger was only a slight intrusion. “More. Fuck me more.”

It took three fingers for her eyes to roll to the back of her head but she wanted more, bigger, thicker and deeper. She would tell him but Jaime’s tongue was deep in her mouth, both of them swallowing and tasting each other’s moans. He pulled away briefly to proclaim, “You were made to be kissed and fucked, wife,” grinning at her before claiming her mouth again. "But only be me."

Brienne bit his lower lip, tasting blood, before she sucked it. She smiled up at him blearily.

“Start fucking me, husband.”

He chuckled. Both knew she was only this bossy in bed. “I should warn you. This will be hard and fast.”

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her ankles crossing at his buttocks. _“Perfect.”_

In one thrust, he was all in, big and deep and reminding her that she only felt this complete this way, with him. She gasped and whimpered against his open mouth as his cock took her savagely, muscle and bone snapping sharply at every motion. The headboard started knocking against the wall, the mattress squeaked and shrieked. Brienne would have closed her eyes at the sensations being set off but Jaime told her gutturally to watch him, look at him. So she did, staring at him dazed and dazzled, licking his neck and kissing his palm as his hand cradled her cheek. He fucked her as if to embed himself in her. Dig deep and hard so she would always feel hollow and wrong without his cock. It was getting too much and in spite of his request, her eyes squeezed shut as she saw white.

Jaime thrust again, sharply, and Brienne swore her soul flew out of her body from the force of their fucking. He cried out a few seconds later and collapsed on top of her.  
Gods, she thought a while later when she felt her soul come back. Jaime was still lying between her legs, kissing her across the chest tiredly, determinedly. It was a glorious thing to be fucked by Jaime Lannister. She touched his hair, slid her fingers down the long length of his sweat-cool back. Jaime gasped and looked at her, his eyes shining.  
“I was made to fuck you, Brienne,” he told her, crude as ever yet sweet too. Only Jaime, she thought, touching his face lovingly.

‘That you are,” she said, happily boneless.

They kissed again, long and slowly. Jaime propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her from head to toe, smirking arrogantly. “You look well-fucked, wife.” 

Brienne turned away blushing. She was still wearing the nightie—or what remained of it. It was puddled between her breasts and cunt, one side hanging askew since the strap was torn. 

“Let’s get this off you,” Jaime said, plucking at the intact strap of her nightie. 

“I look better out of it, huh?” Brienne asked as he lowered it and tugged the rest of her tattered nightie away.

“You look better out of all clothes, wife,” Jaime said, shooting her a smile before his eyes fell on her cunt. It was completely drenched and swollen. He kissed it sweetly then leaned back on his knees as he removed her nightie. 

Nude now, Brienne was warm with an all-body flush. But she didn’t cover her tits as she would have years ago. She reveled in her tight nipples, caressed the red-purple marks of Jaime’s kisses between them and around her stomach. Keeping her eyes on Jaime’s curious gaze, her fingers traveled below her navel to find her cunt thickly coated in her own honey and his semen. She blushed and quickly removed her fingers and Jaime shook his head at her.

“Next time, I’m going to take a video of you masturbating,” he told her, wicked promise in his eyes before he kissed her from toe to throat, hovering on her face. He laughed as her face exploded a rich tomato colour.

“Never, Jaime Lannister,” she protested, outraged.

“Fine. A video of us fucking. You should see how you look like, wife,” he said, pinching her nipple lightly and still making her moan. “You look like very pleased when you have my cock rutting you deep and hard.”

“I don’t think I’m ready for that,” Brienne admitted, shaking her head. She glanced at the clock. “The kids will be awake soon.”

Jaime nodded and grinned. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think I just heard a challenge there.”

“What?” Brienne asked, confused until he settled between her legs again. And he was hard! “What— _Jaime_ —“

“It looked great on you,” Jaime said, glancing at the bits of blue lace flung to the foot of the bed. He turned back to her and, his eyes darkening with that familiar lust again, he whispered, “but I’m better on you. Much better.”

She laughed because as outrageous and arrogant a statement it was, it was true. Her fingers played with the tips of his hair rendered more gold in the fading daylight. His eyes were green fire. She touched the slight pink swell of slender lips. 

And why wear a nightie when she could wear her husband?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it! Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you liked it. :-)
> 
>  
> 
> The blue is bust but the red survives. I might put a next chapter about it but I can't think of a story right now. Or, I leave this as it is.


End file.
